After School
by potcookies
Summary: 18 year old Isabella Swan knows that Professor Cullen wants her. He's married, forbidden and 31. Once she realizes she might have a chance to have him will she take it?
1. Chapter 1 - Ice

**A/N:** This is my first time actually putting something out there for others to read so bear with me here. This was going to be a one shot but it'll have around 2-4 chapters. I'm just testing the waters or who knows? Maybe this will end up as a full length fic, don't know yet. For now this is an experiment in the fan fiction world for me. So hiiii! *waves frantically* I'm Nicole or Nickie, I'm puertorrican and that's all you gotta know for now. Oh and I'm not a minor, in case you all get creeped out thinking a 16 year old wrote this ha!

This is unbettaed and it'll most likely have some horrible errors so I apologize in advance.

Warning: This will be very smutty because I was feeling like writing smut *shrugs* I don't complain when I read it so I hope you don't either *cheeky grin* This is also an olderward so if you like that stuff (I LOVE IT, just sayin…) then enjoy! And on to the show!

- Song Bella listens to while driving to school:  
_Ice by Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne _(very sexy song, I love it)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ice  
BPOV:**

The shriek of my alarm woke me up, rolling my head to the side the bright red numbers from my alarm clock were telling me it was six a.m. It was a relief that I hadn't dream about him last night, I needed to be focused for what I was doing today.

I've been dying to have Professor Cullen ever since the day I stepped foot into his classroom. I have always been a straight A student but that didn't mean I was an angel who stayed at home, in fact I was the opposite. Everyone at school knew of my wild partying nights in Seattle and my girlfriends all knew about my one night stands with random guys at bars. I was anything but an angel.

That's why today would be the day I would seduce my math professor, Edward Cullen.

With his perfectly styled copper hair, perfect nose and a jaw you just want to lick, the man had a face of a model. Vibrant green eyes and his body… oh his body. Even though he wore appropriate clothing, much to my disappointment, for school you could definitely see the man had a body that deserved to be worshipped. All I needed was to see his cock, which I knew would be fucking perfect, and my life would be complete. Edward Cullen was a thirty one year old example of perfection. Everyone knows who he is and his wife, Kate. But not everyone knew about their rocky relationship and failed marriage, but I did. I had been on my way to my locker when I heard him in his office arguing with his wife on the phone.

"Kate, you fucking know I don't care what you do as long as I don't see you doing it in the house. Honestly I don't know why we don't get a goddamned divorce already…" his voice showed how enraged he was at her and whatever the situation was. "Yes, just… just fucking leave I don't care. You know better than anyone my feelings for you. Exactly! Nothing. That's what I feel for you. Just…" he sighed in annoyance, making me guess that this wasn't the first time they had talked about this. "I'm at school, working so do whatever the hell you want to do. Bye."

That was the day I decided that I would do anything to have that man.

I knew he lusted after me as well. The way he looks at me when he thinks no one is looking, and then there's that night when we both saw each other at a club. His heated gaze following my every move while I danced with some random guy I met that night. It was obvious he wanted me then, after that I would flirt innocently with him whenever I could. That was until I found out he didn't love his wife. Now… now I'll do anything to have him inside me and feel his hands all over me.

Searching through my closet I found my shortest uniform skirt, so short that if I would bend over everyone would get a view of my ass, a tight white button down and my blazer. I wore my black lace set just in case, I already knew I would go commando once I entered his office. I straightened my hair, did my make up. By the time I was done it was already seven thirty. I already knew my parents would have left to go to work so they wouldn't get to see me leave with my short and revealing outfit, so I got in my car and drove to school enjoying the rare sunny day in Forks.

My parents decided to move last year to a tiny town called Forks and I can't say I love it. Why they would move from Florida to this fucking rainy town I don't know… I guess because they were actually born and raised here and missed it.

I went to school in Port Angeles so my drive was a little longer than just going to the grocery store in town. I kept reciting my plan in my head while I listened to Kelly Rowland getting more motivation for today.

_When you come and lay between it this time  
Take the ice cube (boy, you know what)  
Sit it right below my navel  
And watch what I do  
And that's my favorite angle  
My legs are numb now  
Your loving be giving me chills_

Soon I was parking my car in the school parking lot and the nerves were there, barely, but they were.

"You can do this Bella." I whispered while I checked my reflexion in the car's mirror. I opened the door and walked to my first class. My math class was before lunch period so I had two hours to get ready and talk to Edward and set up a meeting for some "tutoring" today after class.

Two hours later I ran to the bathroom stall, fixed my skirt and checked myself in the mirror, once I found everything was in order I walked to my math class with Professor Cullen. And there he was, sitting in his desk waiting for every student to arrive reading studiously a book. I walked quietly but with confidence to his desk.

"Professor?" I said quietly in my innocent voice. His gaze lifted from his book and I saw how he took me in from head to toe, his face showing his shock at how very little I was wearing and how much leg I was showing. He cleared his throat before meeting my gaze.

"Yes Miss Swan?" he asked, his voice shook a little. Perfect.

"I was wondering if I could have a meeting with you today after class because I really don't understand what was discussed in our last class." I was fucking desperate inside, dying and praying he'd say yes.

"Oh?" he was shocked, did he expect me to ask something else? Studious Isabella Swan asking for help? I had to stifle a laugh. "Uhm sure, of course Isabella I can help you after school. How about we meet at my office at 3:10?"

"Perfect." I replied and did everything I could to hide the excitement I was feeling. My plan was going smoothly, for now. I smiled at him and walked to my seat in the front.

And while everyone was paying attention to today's lecture, I was teasing Edward. Opening my legs to let him see my lace underwear and biting my lip suggestively every time he would look at me. I could see him struggling, could see the desire in his eyes. Oh Edward by the end of the day you'll know what it's like.

And once class was over, I made sure to wait until everyone left so that I could bend over and pick my back, letting him see that I was wearing a thong, and walked out of class after hearing his strangled groan.

The day dragged on, I couldn't concentrate. My mind was filled with the fantasies I've been obsessing over for the past months, Edward starring in every one of them. And before I knew it the clock reached 3 pm and school was over.

Walking towards Edward's office I took out a red cherry lollipop from my bag and put it in my mouth, perfect for teasing him a little before the real fun began. And once I reached the door to his office and knocked, I knew I was ready.

I entered his office closing the door behind me, he was in his desk going through some papers. He stopped once he heard the door closing, looking up at me and smiling a crooked smile. His smirk confirmed that he _knew _what would happen in this office today. I smiled back at him and took a seat in front of his desk. He spoke first, eyeing the lollipop I kept sucking on.

"So Isabella mind telling me what this is all about? I just graded your quiz from our last class and guess who got a perfect score yet _again_?" he asked, smirking up at me. I've been caught and I didn't even care.

So I said fuck it and replied with a wink. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do Edward." Leaning back in my chair, I ran my hand from my neck to my cleavage, my fingertips barely grazing my tits. His eyes followed every movement, while he licked his lips. And I opened my legs before crossing them, letting him know I wasn't wearing my thong anymore. His sharp intake of breathe letting me know that he had seen a glimpse of my bare pussy.

Suddenly he stood up from his chair, I looked up thinking he wasn't happy about the situation but he walked to the door and locked it turning around to look at me with a hungry gaze. _No. _Not hungry, he was _starving, aching _for me just like I was for him. I saw him walk towards me, I got up and sat at the edge of his desk with my legs wide open.

"Sit." I ordered pointing at the chair in front of me and to my surprise he obeyed. I would be in charge for now, I wanted him crazy for me. With the lollipop still in my mouth I asked him innocently, "Do you want me professor?"

His reply was immediate, "Fuck. Baby girl, you have no idea how badly I want you." His hands were gripping the arms of the chair tightly, fighting the urge to touch me. I got up, removed my skirt and my shirt leaving me only in my lace see-through bra and sat again on the desk. It was time to tease him. I placed each foot on an arm of his chair giving him perfect view of my soaked pussy.

That's when I heard him moan and beg. _Yes_. Beg, for _me_. _Only_ me. "Mmm…Fuck baby. Let me touch you, fuck, let me taste that pretty little kitty of yours." I moved my hand to my stomach trailing down until I reached my pussy and started rubbing my clit. He got up and one of his hands joined mine in giving me pleasure. I tilted my head up and we met in a hot kiss, our tongues meeting, teeth crashing against each-others. We were hungry, ready to quench our thirst. And I couldn't take it, moaning at the sensation and watching his hungry eyes taking in what I was doing to myself and in a moment of boldness I did something I had only seen once while watching porn.

With two of my fingers I spread my pussy lips and took my lollipop out of my mouth with my other hand and rubbed the lollipop all over my sex. His moans making me braver, I pushed the lollipop inside my tight hole and fucked myself with it.

"Fuck! Baby, oh god so perfect, my dirty little girl." Fuck, it felt so good. His hands were caressing my legs, while he watched me fuck myself.

"God Edward, mmmm fuck!" I took the lollipop out of my pussy and offered it to him, gave him a taste of my juices. Edward greedily took it in his mouth moaning at the taste and while he was in his high I undid his shirt and took it off of him, leaving only his tie.

"That's enough now for now _Professor_ Cullen," I said teasing him trying to undo his belt but he stepped back smirking at me.

"No Miss Swan, it's _my _turn now."

And then his mouth is on me.

* * *

And well that's chapter one... *runs and hides* hope you enjoyed!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 - Finally

**A/N: YES! YOUR EYES ARE NOT DECEIVING YOU! hahaha :/ Why hello! I am sooooooooo fucking sorry for not updating but College is kicking my ass and my grandfather died and I didn't have it in me to do anything but I promise, I FUCKING promise to do my best and atleast leave a short chapter once a week ok?! Still with me? I hope! And thank you for the lovely reviews I am very happy to know I made some panties disintegrate ahahaaha! Anyway moving on with what you really care about and want… The next chapter! ;) enjoy!**

_**Again like I said on chapter 1 this is unbettaed so all mistakes and errors are mine, bear with me please!**_

Music for this chapter (for all of those who like to listen to what the author listened to while writing ;] and yes I kinda listen to some ghetto shit)  
1. Lil Wayne ft. Drake – She Will  
2. Otep – Head of Medusa  
3. Rihanna – Red Lipstick  
4. Lil Wayne ft. Drake & Future - Love Me

**Now lets get on with the show! 3**

* * *

Previously…  
"That's enough now for now _Professor _Cullen," I said teasing him trying to undo his belt but he stepped back smirking at me.

"No Miss Swan, it's _my _turn now."

And then his mouth is on me.

. . .

Our mouths were crashing loudly with each other, it was that kind of kiss where neither of you want to stop to take a breath and all you do is try to quench this thirst you have for each other. A moan left me as soon as I felt his fingers rubbing my clit furiously, his fingers moving at the same motion that his tongue was inside my mouth. Too much, I couldn't handle the sensations so taking my mouth away from his and getting some space to breathe and pant I tell him "More, give me more."

Suddenly I was being pushed back.

I look up and see him looking at me, hunger clear in his eyes while he unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. His muscular and perfect chest on display and while I was too distracted looking at it I miss him taking his belt off and start unbutton his slacks. "Like what you see baby girl?" he asks, his voice and face showing how smug he feels.

"Yes, you know I do." I reply in a small voice. I'm so aroused.

And then his pants are off. _Fuck. _He's going commando. I can't do anything but stare at his cock. Long, big, thick, perfect. My mouth waters at the thought of having him inside me and in my mouth but before I can tell him what I want he grabs me by my legs and pushes them apart. His eyes on my pussy.

"I have to taste your pussy before I fuck you baby girl." He tells me, quietly his eyes on my dripping wet kitty. "Can I? Hmm? Can I taste that pretty kitty?"

"Oh god yes, yes, yes." I manage to say in a small breathy voice. And before I can register him moving I feel his warm mouth on my pussy lips, his tongue tentatively at first. Exploring, teasing me in the best and worst way. He uses his tongue to circle my clit never really touching it properly and making me beg. "Please," I plead. While he moans at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, beg for me baby, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you. You've been in my fantasies and dreams ever since you walked into my classroom." He takes my clit in his mouth and sucks, _hard. Oh fuck! _His finger teasing my entrance and before I can start begging for him to fuck me with his fingers he plunges two of his digits inside me, making me scream in pleasure.

His fingers fucking me fast and hard, making loud wet noises. In. Out. _In._ Making me choke on a moan. Damn it, I have never been so wet in my life. "Oh FUCK! Like that!" Yes that's definitely me screaming. And out of nowhere I come, and come and come. And all I can hear is him cursing saying how perfect this is and how good I look spread out for him to take.

"Oh god, you killed me." I pant. Looking up I see him hovering over me. He's naked, perfect and grinning at me.

He kisses me, hard and whispers to me, "And we're only getting started baby girl."

"Oh are we?" I ask coyly. And he's suddenly on top of his desk, with me. His cock near my entrance.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Miss Swan because I'm the one with the power to give you this," he starts rubbing his cock all over my juices and cum. "Whenever I want."

"Well why don't you get it over with and give us what we both want." I reply while pushing my pelvis closer to his dick. "I want you inside me."

"Is my girl desperate?" he asks. Oh he has no idea. But again he takes me completely off guard and doesn't let me answer him and before I know it he's pushing his perfect cock inside me. With a loud "Fuck!" after our hips are met with eachother's. He starts thrusting in and out of me, the sounds of skin meeting skin the only noise that accompanies our grunts and moans. He kisses me hard and sloppily while fucking me fast.

"This. Will. Not. Be. The. Last. Time. I. Fuck. You." He says, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. "You're mine now baby. You hear me?" He grabs my chin and repeats. "You hear me?" while picking up the pace with his thrusts. I grab the edges of his desks and push my pelvis up to meet his thrusts and it's so good. Until we come together.

I have never in my life been more glad that I was fucking brave enough to go after what I want. Fuck.

* * *

**Short chapter, i know! And I know I promised I would update earlier but like I said on my A/N a LOT happened since I began posting and I am soo so sorry. I know it wasn't as smutty as I promised but this is NOT their only time, you know this. So we'll get to read about their little adventures in other kinky places ;) But thank you so much for the lovely reviews, you made my day (: Review if you like and any questions you can ask them in your review or message me and I'll reply as soon as possible! (: much love!**

**xx**

**pot **


End file.
